


Fabricated Galaxies

by xxxbookaholic



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kokichi-centric, Spoilers, i finished danganronpa v3 and this is what i created, im sorry, t/w major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: Familiarity is a flexible term.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fabricated Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for Danganronpa v3!!!  
> Thank you to my proofreader! (@. hitoshishi on tumblr, @. papifacepaint on quotev)

Kokichi stared up at the sky, his legs swinging back and forth. What he was seeing was artificial; he knew that, he understood that, but even so, it hurt to think about how close he was to never even seeing fake stars ever again. It was like a constant pressure on his shoulders, as if somebody was watching him, far enough away to be undecipherable but close enough to make his palms sweaty.

It was inevitable. He’d dug himself into the hole that would eventually lead to his doom; he might as well see it through till the end. Still, the ever-so-fake gleam of the moon from above didn’t bring any comfort.

Kokichi heard a door open and shut. He didn’t even turn around when he heard Shuichi’s skeptical voice ring out from at least a foot away. “What are you doing here? You’ve been missing for days.”

He laughed in response, tearing his gaze away from the fabricated galaxies. “I could say the same to you! You know, you haven’t exactly been easy to catch lately, either, constantly hiding up in your room. What, did the truth really hurt you that much?”

Shuichi didn’t respond to the question, to nobody’s surprise. It was a shock that he spoke up at all. “Well, it’s not like anybody has been actively seeking you out, anyways.”

“I wouldn’t say that!” Kokichi giggled, putting his index finger to his chin, as if in thought. “I’ve seen Maki Roll searching everywhere for me!” After a pause, he added, “well, she was looking for Kaito, but that’s practically the same thing.”

Shuichi sighed, seemingly exasperated, but instead of turning around and leaving, he closed most of the distance between them and practically fell into the bench next to Kokichi, glancing up at the sky haphazardly.

“Wow, what a friend you are, Saihara-chan! Shouldn’t you be questioning me about the whereabouts of Kaito?”

“Even if I asked, you wouldn’t tell me where he is,” Shuichi said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was clearly tired, despite seeming like he’d slept the past few days away, which was a little odd— odd in his own mind, anyway.

Kokichi laughed, waving his hand. “You’re right! Wow, Saihara-chan, you know me so well!”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Shuichi said. Normally, Kokichi would respond, but his tone of voice made it rather clear that his comment wasn’t up for discussion.

“So, let me repeat my question; why are you here?”

Kokichi looked away from Shuichi, trying to mentally connect any constellations he could see. “No reason, really. Just wondering if the stars look the same here as they did back at home.”

Shuichi hummed. “If anything, the stars would probably look closer. Like, two thousand lightyears closer.”

In any other circumstance, Kokichi would have laughed.

“Not that it matters anyway,” he commented absently. “Nothing really matters, up here. We’ll just live a meaningless life, and then die!” His chipper tone betrayed the way his blood turned ice-cold, admitting what everyone had been thinking.

Shuichi didn’t say anything to that, just watched the occasional shooting star rush across the surface of the glass dome above their heads.

“Isn’t it funny? Humanity sent its last hope up into space, hoping that they’d bring life to a new planet and start over. And here we are; only able to reflect upon the ones we’ve lost. What a prosperous new life we have to offer! I’m sure any alien would be lucky to welcome us into their home.”

Usually, Shuichi would cut through his words with a comment about how aliens don’t exist, and how Kokichi was just being delusional, but this time, nothing came but a heavy exhale. He couldn’t blame him; there really wasn’t any way to genuinely laugh in a situation like theirs.

_I wonder if another death will happen,_ he thought, but didn’t say. He had told them that the killing game was cancelled, but he doubted that would stop anyone, with the desperation everyone must have been feeling. It was no use, though. Although he wouldn’t admit it, he felt just as helpless as everyone else.

Shuichi sat there for a few minutes longer, the air between them uneasy and considerate, as if any sudden movement would make the other run away. When he finally stood and went inside, he stopped in front of the doors to the dorm rooms one last time, a sigh leaving him, followed by his voice, which was barely above a whisper as he spoke, “Fake or not, the sky is the most familiar thing here. But, then again, what is familiarity anymore? Sometimes, I wonder that myself.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but agree with him.

* . °•★|•°∵ ∵°•|☆•° . *

As Kokichi waited for the hydraulic press to crush him, he reflected on his time in the killing game. It wasn’t boring, if anything good could be said about it. Still, though, it made him feel more like the pawn than the player; a puppet on a string, waiting to be tugged into a new direction.

_Familiarity_. It had always been an odd word to him. Everybody had different examples and synonyms of familiarity; it could be freshly baked cookies, the scent of peaches, the position of the stars in the sky, or, in his case, the clutter of a long-abandoned attic, filled with cheery voices and freshly painted masks.

As he lay on the platform, staring up at his demise, trying his best not to focus on the poison spreading through his veins, he learned a new synonym for familiarity.

The feeling of a fate that would not stop, no matter how many times he tried to prevent it.

 _“What is familiarity, anymore? Sometimes, I wonder that myself,”_ Shuichi had said before retiring to his room, just a few nights ago.

Kokichi wished, more than he’d ever wished before, that Shuichi would never come to figure out the answer.

_Survive,_ he prayed, silently. _Survive, and prove that our lives are in our own hands just as much as they are in Monokuma’s._

He barely even felt the cracking of his limps, the bursting of the blood in his veins, and the end of his future.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy but then the concept mixed with my need to write about Kokichi's feelings before death (which I will probably expand on some other time) and then I ended up with this abomination.   
> It was actually inspired by the song Bubble Tea, so how this turned out to be angsty, I have no idea.  
> Nevertheless, if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I thrive off of validation from strangers on the internet!


End file.
